


Когда твой друг фотограф

by Heidel



Category: Lamb of God (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Фандомы:</b> Slipknot, Lamb of God <br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Кори Тейлор/Рэнди Блайт<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> ПВП, фёрст кисс, фёрст тайм</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда твой друг фотограф

Кори открывает дверь своего номера, бросает куртку и карточку-ключ на тумбу, идет в комнату и видит, что Рэнди сидит в кресле у окна (Кори сам дал ему ключ) и читает. Только тут Кори вспоминает, что они, вообще-то, договаривались встретиться сегодня днем, но он сначала болтался по площадке, где у них сегодня вечером должен быть концерт и где ему после саундчека было, в общем-то, совершенно нечего делать, потом о чем-то разговаривал с Джимом, после нарисовались какие-то еще дела, так что мысль о встрече с Рэнди совсем вылетела у него из головы, и назначенное время прошло вот уже пару часов назад.   
Рэнди смотрит на него поверх очков, потом снова опускает взгляд в книгу и спокойно переворачивает страницу.   
— Да, я мудак, — громко заявляет Кори, театральным жестом воздевая руки к потолку. — Да, я забыл. Дорогая, ну не злись на меня.  
Рэнди пару секунд смотрит на него, потом говорит:  
— Я бы тебе въебал, но вставать неохота.  
И Кори знает — он бы и правда бы въебал и ему правда неохота.  
— С другой стороны, я опоздал всего-то на два часа, — говорит Кори, садясь на кровать рядом с Рэнди и наклоняясь к нему.   
— На два часа и… — Рэнди смотрит на часы на руке, — семнадцать минут.  
Кори знает, это у Рэнди такой пунктик, отсчитывать, сколько времени прошло с того или другого момента, точно знать, сколько месяцев, недель и дней назад случилось то или иное событие. По мнению Кори, это довольно странно, но интересно.  
— Пойдем пожрем? — предлагает он. Вообще-то, они и собирались вместе пообедать. Рэнди смотрит на него взглядом «я-считаю-что-ты-имбецил-и-даже-не-собираюсь-этого-скрывать», а потом кивает. Он закрывает книжку и откладывает её в сторону (Кори знает, что он никогда не пользуется закладками, а всегда просто запоминает номер страницы, на которой остановился; если вдуматься, он до черта много знает о привычках Рэнди). Рэнди снимает очки и кладет их на книгу, вешает на шею камеру (он без конца что-то снимает), Кори встает и идет к двери, Рэнди идет следом за ним и у самой двери окликает его:  
— Эй, Кори.  
Он оборачивается, и Рэнди быстро наводит на него камеру и нажимает на кнопку, а потом смотрит на экранчик и довольно кивает. Кори не сомневается, что на снимке у него перекошенная рожа и глаза смотрят в разные стороны. Рэнди всё время его снимает, в самых разных ситуациях, у него этих снимков, наверное, пара тысяч, а то и больше, а показывает он ему далеко не все, а только некоторые, и Кори никогда не понимает, по какому принципу он их выбирает, те, что соглашается показать. Когда Кори спросил его об этом, Рэнди только пожал плечами и ни слова не сказал. Хотя, в общем-то, ничего другого Кори от него и не ожидал.  
Они идут в ближайший «Сабвей», Кори очень хочет жрать, и сэндвич, который он в итоге заказывает, прося положить ему «вот этого, и еще вон того, а вот это что такое? а, неважно, тоже давайте», в итоге получается просто огромным и похожим на монстра Франкенштейна. Франкен-сэндвич. Кори решает, что назовет его Франкен-сэндвич.  
Разумеется, этой блестящей идеей он немедленно делится с Рэнди, и тот пару секунд смотрит на него, и Кори думает, что сейчас он точно обзовет его дебилом, но вместо этого Рэнди серьезно кивает и говорит:  
— Да. Ему подходит.  
Они садятся за столик, и Кори принимается уничтожать Франкен-сэндвич, только салатные листья трещат за ушами, и с набитым ртом рассказывает Рэнди о том, как прошел саундчек, в мониторах справа звук что-то низковат, долго не могли настроить, имей в виду (группа Рэнди сегодня вечером выступает после них), потом пересказывает смешную историю, которую рассказал ему Джим, и Рэнди ржет и едва не давится своим бургером. Не то чтобы Рэнди какой-то мрачный тип, которого невозможно рассмешить, нет, ничего подобного, но Кори почему-то всегда ужасно радуется, когда Рэнди веселят его шутки.   
Рэнди кладет на поднос недоеденный бургер, тщательно вытирает руки салфеткой и берет свою камеру. Он делает несколько снимков Кори, а потом показывает их ему. На снимках он жует Франкен-сэндвич, у него щеки как у хомяка и вытаращенные глаза, художественная ценность этих фотографий — ноль целых ноль десятых, но если Рэнди хочется его снимать, то, конечно, Кори не против. К тому же, надо ведь запечатлеть для потомков Франкен-сэндвич, пока от него не остались одни крошки и капли кетчупа и майонеза. Рэнди делает еще несколько фотографий, Кори корчит зверские рожи, потом подпирает щеку изнутри языком и пытается придать своему лицу пошлое выражение (он знает, что в любом случае будет выглядеть как идиот). Рэнди закатывает глаза, но не прекращает его снимать. Эти снимки он Кори не показывает, и тот даже не пытается его попросить, он уже знает, что это бесполезно. Потом Рэнди оглядывается вокруг и делает еще несколько фотографий. Он снимает картину на стене, полную рыжеволосую девушку в фирменном козырьке, которая стоит за кассой, маленькую китайскую девочку, которая с громкими визгами носилась по залу, но, когда Рэнди направил на неё камеру, замерла на месте, засунув в рот палец, и заулыбалась. Рэнди несколько раз нажимает на кнопку камеры, а потом подмигивает девчушке, и та заливается счастливым смехом и убегает прочь.   
До Кори доходит, что он, забыв о еде, вот уже пару минут сидит и пялится на Рэнди, и он снова принимается жевать. Рэнди кладет камеру на стол и берет свой бургер.  
Они заканчивают с обедом (R.I.P. Франкен-сэндвич) и выходят на улицу. До концерта еще полно времени, и у них точно есть пара часов, чтобы прогуляться. Они шатаются по улицам и болтают обо всем, что приходит в голову, Рэнди время от времени что-нибудь снимает, Кори тоже фоткает на свой айфон. Он делает пару селфи (между делом задумываясь, может, ему всё-таки стоит завести инстаграм? Фейсбук и твиттер это уже, считай, вчерашний день), а потом рядом с каким-то старым и красивым домом Рэнди останавливается, обнимает его за плечи и, вытянув руку, наводит на них камеру и делает снимок, и Кори думает, что это совершенно в духе Рэнди, потому что кто еще делает селфи на профессиональную камеру стоимостью в пару тонн (или сколько она там стоит?). Нет, ну серьезно, кто так делает селфи, думает Кори, селфи надо делать на мобильник, чтобы рука дрожала, и фотка получилась смазанной, и чтобы кусок кадра занимал палец, загородивший объектив, и если вы делаете селфи вдвоем с другом, чтобы вы смотрели в разные стороны. И да, самое главное. Не забывайте про дак-фейс!  
И все эти мысли кружатся у него в голове, словно конфетти из хлопушки, чтобы не думать о прикосновении руки Рэнди к его плечу, о том, как Рэнди на пару мгновений прижался к нему, обнимая. Нет, Кори точно не собирается об этом думать.  
Рэнди отказывается показать ему фотку, и Кори возмущается, ну эй, это же их общее селфи, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Разумеется, пытаться уговорить Рэнди это всё равно что пытаться убедить разогнавшегося носорога сменить направление. Не то чтобы Кори всерьез на это рассчитывал.  
Они возвращаются в отель и вдвоем поднимаются в номер Кори, и он, в общем-то, даже не задумывается о том, почему Рэнди идет к нему, у них ведь есть еще немного времени, почему бы не поболтать еще немного. Кори плюхается в то самое кресло, где до этого сидел Рэнди (собственно, это единственное кресло в комнате), а Рэнди несколько мгновений смотрит на него, а потом снимает крышечку с объектива и наводит на него камеру.  
Нет, серьезно, Рэнди что, решил, что он ебаная фотомодель? С другой стороны, думает Кори, пускай у Рэнди будут его снимки, на которых он не с перекошенной мордой или торчащим изо рта листом салата и размазанным по щеке кетчупом.   
Он откидывается на спинку кресла, кладет руки на подлокотники и закидывает ногу за ногу. Рэнди один за другим делает несколько снимков, одобрительно кивая. Кори усмехается, а потом не спеша начинает расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, и Рэнди сперва не понимает, что он делает, и прекращает снимать, но потом до него доходит, и он снова поднимает камеру. Кори пытается изобразить эротичный вид (при этом он допускает, что, скорее всего, выглядит как полный идиот, но ему плевать), одну за другой неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке и распахивает полы, являя миру футболку с Суперменом. (Между прочим, Супермен горячий парень, считает Кори, не так-то просто выглядеть круто, когда на тебе эти дурацкие красные трусы). Кори стаскивает с себя рубашку (Рэнди продолжает снимать), а потом задирает футболку и поглаживает себя по животу кончиками пальцев.  
— Чувак, ты бы хоть что-нибудь сказал, — говорит он Рэнди. — А то я тут весь для тебя, вся такая горячая конфетка, а ты мне даже слова не скажешь. Или я недостаточно секси?  
— Достаточно, — серьезно отвечает Рэнди, и у Кори, который, вообще-то хотел пошутить, такое чувство, что его шутка обернулась совсем не тем, что он планировал.  
Но он не собирается идти на попятную.   
Он стаскивает с себя футболку, бросает её на пол, снова откидывается в кресле и проводит пальцами по животу и груди, дотрагиваясь до сосков. (Да он ебаная порно-модель. Ну, или полный идиот).   
Рэнди подходит ближе, приседает, опираясь коленом на пол, и продолжает снимать. Кори, глядя на него слегка сверху вниз, непроизвольно облизывает губы, и вау, кажется, вот это точно получилось у него эротично.   
— Наклони голову, — командует Рэнди. — И чуть-чуть поверни вправо. Да, вот так. А теперь дотронься до груди. Да, вот так хорошо.  
Ух ты, думает Кори, послушно делая всё, что говорит ему Рэнди, оказывается, эта игра намного интереснее, если играть в неё вдвоем.  
Он тянется к ремню на своих джинсах и, глядя в объектив камеры, медленно расстегивает его. Затем неторопливо расстегивает пуговицу, тянет вниз молнию, немного стягивает вниз джинсы и поглаживает себя через трусы. У него уже давно стоит (возбуждаться от того, что тебя фоткает мужик с камерой, нет, Кори, ты это серьезно? Это, блин, какое-то новое слово в прелюдии), и он знает, что всё зашло немного слишком далеко. Но он собирается остановиться только если Рэнди скажет ему. Но Рэнди ничего ему не говорит.  
Кори еще немного гладит себя через трусы, а потом сдвигает их вниз, облизывает ладонь и сжимает свой член рукой. (Не то чтобы Кори хотелось бы похвастаться, но член у него красивый. И по размеру самое то, не слишком большой, но и не маленький, как раз то, что надо). Закрыв глаза и чуть откинув назад голову, он поглаживает себя большим пальцем по головке, а потом начинает двигать по члену рукой. (Если у Рэнди возникнут проблемы с деньгами, он сможет продать эти снимки таблоидам, мелькает мысль в голове у Кори. Господи, Кори, о чем ты вообще думаешь? Впрочем, процессы, происходящие сейчас в его голове, едва ли можно назвать мыслительными, это он осознает). Он слышит, как Рэнди несколько раз нажимает на кнопку камеры, а потом наступает тишина. Кажется, всё зашло чересчур далеко, понимает он, и заставляет себя открыть глаза.   
Рэнди стоит совсем рядом, нависая над ним, камеры в его руках уже нет. В жизни Кори бывало много всякого, но он думает, что сидеть полуголым с членом в руке в компании своего хорошего друга это, наверное, самая глупая вещь из всех, что с ним случались. Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, сведи всё к шутке, придумай что-нибудь, мысленно пытается дать себе пинка Кори, но шестеренки в его мозгу прокручиваются вхолостую, и на языке нет никаких слов, которые можно было бы сказать.   
Он замечает, как натянуты спереди камуфляжные шорты Рэнди, и понимает, что у него тоже стоит, и — «постойте-ка, а вот это интересно...» — но не успевает додумать эту мысль.  
Рэнди наклоняется к нему, опираясь рукой на спинку кресла, и прижимается губами к его губам. Мозг Кори выдает синий экран с непонятными символами и уходит в перезагрузку, но — да здравствуют инстинкты (ну, и опыт, конечно), благодаря которым он может ответить на поцелуй, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Движения языка и губ, знакомая механика, но то, что он целуется с Рэнди, всё меняет.  
Ладно, готов признать Кори, он думал об этом, раз или два. Или дюжину. Ну, или, возможно, больше. Он не считал, вообще-то.   
А еще Рэнди плохо целуется, ну, то есть, не совсем ужасно, конечно, но так себе, и Кори перехватывает инициативу, направляет его движениями языка и губ, показывая, как надо (его мозг по-прежнему не принимает в этом никакого участия), и всё становится намного лучше.  
А потом Рэнди кладет свою ладонь на его член поверх его руки и чуть сжимает, и Кори понимает, что на самом деле до этого в его мозгах царили ясность и порядок. Потому что сейчас он утрачивает способность соображать от слова вообще. Он обнимает Рэнди рукой за шею, и так целоваться становится немного удобнее, пока Рэнди дрочит ему, и дрочит он, надо сказать, намного лучше, чем целуется, хотя после пяти минут интенсивной практики целуется он теперь тоже очень неплохо, и Кори уж точно всё более чем нравится. Кори не знает, сколько времени они делают это (как бы это ни называлось), но в какой-то момент до него доходит, что, во-первых, они делают это (нет, серьезно, думает Кори, как это назвать? дружеская дрочка плюс поцелуи?) в очень странной и неудобной позе: у него затекла и начала болеть шея от того, что ему приходится запрокидывать голову, и он уверен, что Рэнди тоже не слишком удобно (и почему они вообще делают это вот так, если кровать стоит ближе, чем в полуметре от них, выдает проблеск жизни мозг Кори). Ну и во-вторых, Кори теперь уверен, что это был не обман зрения и в штанах у Рэнди он правда видел стояк, и он хочет трогать его, так же, как это сейчас делает Рэнди. Не то чтобы они успели это обсудить, но Кори кажется, что Рэнди не будет возражать («кровать», мигает светодиодами мозг Кори, и, вообще-то, тут не поспоришь, это отличная идея).   
Он отрывается от губ Рэнди, и Рэнди с явной неохотой позволяет ему это, и говорит:  
— Пойдем в кровать?  
Ух ты, целое длинное связное предложение, он и не думал, что он сейчас на такое способен.   
Рэнди смотрит на него, облизывая губы, и если он сейчас решит передумать, то это будет ну вот совсем неподходящий момент, считает Кори.   
Но Рэнди кивает, тянет его вверх, помогая подняться из кресла, и они вместе ложатся на кровать (шея Кори тихонько шепчет ему благодарности).  
На несколько мгновений повисает неловкая пауза, ни один из них не знает, что делать дальше, а потом они оба одновременно тянутся друг к другу и снова целуются, и всё опять становится как надо.  
Кори засовывает руку под футболку Рэнди и гладит его по животу и груди, а потом снимает с Рэнди футболку, и тот поднимает руки, помогая ему. Рэнди прижимается грудью к его груди, и Кори нравится это ощущение (ну, такие у него вкусы; кому-то нравятся мягкие упругие полушария, а ему нравится так. К тому же, с ним сейчас не кто-нибудь, а Рэнди, и у Кори всё еще никак не получается до конца утрамбовать эту мысль в свой мозг). Они еще немного целуются, а потом Кори решает, что на них обоих до сих пор чересчур много одежды, и быстро снимает себя джинсы вместе с трусами, а потом тянется к пуговице на шортах Рэнди. Не то чтобы он ждет, что Рэнди станет возражать сейчас, после всего (это было бы самое некрутое динамо в жизни Кори), но всё-таки он чувствует себя немного неуверенно. Не каждый же день твой лучший друг, о котором ты время от времени (ну, или, может, немного чаще) думаешь не совсем как о друге, сам запрыгивает на тебя с поцелуями и лезет к тебе в штаны.   
Но Рэнди ничего не говорит, и Кори расстегивает его шорты, запускает руку ему в трусы и сжимает его член. Кори некоторое время ласкает его, а потом Рэнди сам раздевается до конца.   
Они целуются и неторопливо дрочат друг другу, а потом Кори решает, что ему хочется чего-то еще, и сползает вниз.   
Он, ну, он любит брать в рот. Кори и так не страдает излишней скромностью, но он уверен, что отсасывает он просто потрясающе. И он не только знает, как сделать парню хорошо, но и сам получает от этого не меньше удовольствия. (Ладно, вообще-то, на самом деле он думает, что он бог минета).  
Он кладет ладонь на бедро Рэнди, другой рукой обхватывает его член и некоторое время лижет и сосет головку. Рэнди закрывает глаза и пытается толкаться в его рот, но Кори пока не позволяет ему, он собирается делать всё так, как ему хочется. Когда он берет в рот глубже, Рэнди тихо стонет, а потом кладет руку ему на затылок, он не давит, пытаясь заставить взять его глубоко, нет, ничего такого, просто тихонько поглаживает.   
Кори сжимает рукой его член и сосет, расслабляя рот и стараясь взять как можно глубже (и ладно, возможно, ему всё же не помешает немного отточить свою технику глубокого минета, и зачем откладывать, он собирается заняться этим прямо сейчас). Рэнди не издает ни звука, но Кори поднимает взгляд и видит, что он тяжело дышит, глаза у него блестят (и так уж и быть, раз они дошли до третьей базы меньше чем за полчаса, то почему бы не признаться в том, что раз или два он думал о том, какой Рэнди в постели. Ну, может, это случилось больше, чем пару раз. И да, так вот. Реальность ему нравится намного больше, чем всё то, что он себе представлял).  
Кори возвращается к своему занятию (и серьезно, он просто плывет от того, что член Рэнди у него во рту), но через некоторое время Рэнди сжимает его плечо и говорит:  
— Кори, перестать. А то я кончу.  
Да, вообще-то план был именно такой.   
— А я хочу тебя трахнуть, — продолжает Рэнди.  
А. Тогда ладно.  
Кори отодвигается, напоследок не удержавшись от того, чтобы лизнуть и поцеловать головку, и поднимается повыше.  
Рэнди снова целует его в губы, гладит по животу и по бедрам, и Кори раздвигает ноги, намекая, что он должен делать.  
Черт! Смазка.  
Разумеется, никакой смазки у него нет, он же не какой-то сдвинутый на сексе тип, чтобы всё время таскать с собой тюбик со смазкой, а презерватив, который лежал в бумажнике, он использовал на прошлой неделе. И вообще, он как-то не думал, что они с Рэнди сегодня внезапно дойдут до четвертой базы (предыдущие три, надо сказать, в его планы тоже не входили).  
Кажется, эти соображения приходят в голову и Рэнди, потому что он перестает целовать его, отодвигается и говорит:  
— У меня нет смазки. А у тебя?  
Кори качает головой. Впрочем, он не видит в этом какой-то большой проблемы. Достижения современной секс-индустрии это, конечно, хорошо, но старые добрые слюни прекрасно работали и за много лет до этого.  
Кори берет руку Рэнди, подносит её ко рту и сосет его указательный и средний пальцы, а потом отодвигается и смотрит на Рэнди, взглядом как бы говоря: «давай, мужик, вперед».   
Рэнди медленно и очень осторожно вставляет в него один палец, гладит изнутри и двигает им немного внутрь и наружу, а чуть погодя вводит в него уже два пальца и аккуратно трахает его ими. Кори закрывает глаза и тихонько стонет. Ему бы хотелось и большего, но он знает, что скоро они дойдут до этого, а пока так тоже хорошо. Более чем хорошо. (Нет, серьезно, пальцы Рэнди у него в заднице? Еще сегодня утром высадка марсиан посреди Де-Мойна казалась ему намного более вероятным событием, чем это. О господи, Кори, заткнись, командует он себе, ну, или своему мозгу, который внезапно решил выдать что-то отдаленно похожее на мыслительный процесс.   
Нет, в жопу мыслительные процессы, единственный процесс, который его интересует, происходит здесь и сейчас, и включает в себя пальцы Рэнди в его заднице. Ему кажется или словосочетание «пальцы Рэнди в его заднице» уже становится для него привычным? Нет, Кори, в самом деле, правда заткнись).  
Рэнди еще немного трахает его пальцами, не прекращая его целовать, потом дает ему подушку, и Кори подсовывает её под бедра и раздвигает ноги шире.  
Рэнди быстро облизывает пальцы, размазывает слюну по головке, прижимает её ко входу и медленно входит в него, внимательно глядя на его лицо. Кори думает, что Рэнди с ним обращается так, будто боится, что он рассыплется. (Нет, серьезно, он же не фарфоровый. У того черного парня, с которым он в позапрошлом году трахался в Миннесоте, вот у него был огромный прибор, и всё равно ведь они как-то справились. Так, стоп. Почему он вообще сейчас думает об этом?..)  
Рэнди входит в него до конца, на пару секунд замирает и смотрит на него, как будто хочет удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке, и Кори сжимает коленями его бока, показывая, что Рэнди может уже трахнуть его, и, желательно, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста. Словосочетание «член Рэнди в его заднице» нравится ему еще больше, чем «пальцы Рэнди в его заднице», оно во всех смыслах больше, и Кори чуть выгибает спину и раздвигает ноги пошире, когда Рэнди начинает двигаться в нем, сначала медленно и осторожно, а потом всё сильнее и быстрее, и Кори закрывает глаза, сжимает свой член и начинает дрочить.  
Движения Рэнди становятся всё резче, с каждым толчком он едва не вышибает из него дух, и Кори быстрее двигает рукой, чтобы успеть за ним, и в этот момент он слышит голос Рэнди.  
— Кори, — говорит он. — Кори, — повторяет он, — посмотри на меня.  
От того, что Рэнди позвал его по имени, по его телу пробегает волна, начинаясь от кончиков пальцев рук и ног, Кори открывает глаза, видит над собой лицо Рэнди и кончает. Крепко сжав зубы, Рэнди вбивается в него резко и глубоко, и через несколько мгновений кончает тоже.  
Рэнди падает на кровать рядом с ним, и Кори со стоном выпрямляет ноги. Из задницы у него течет, и весь живот в сперме, но тащиться в ванную? Да ну в жопу, ему и тут хорошо.  
В этот момент мозги Кори вновь решают немного поработать и выдают ему следующую мысль: они с Рэнди, конечно, стремительно дошли до четвертой базы, и дальше идти, собственно, просто некуда, но они ведь сделают это еще раз? И под «еще раз» Кори, конечно, имеет в виду еще много-много раз, в разных позах и местах. (В конце концов, ему же надо довести до совершенства свою технику минета, и он готов тренироваться на Рэнди хоть каждый день. Нет, серьезно).   
Так как у Кори никогда не было хорошего фильтра между мозгом и языком (в общем-то, ему кажется, что у него там вообще нет никакого фильтра), он открывает рот и говорит:  
— Мы ведь это еще повторим?  
Рэнди смотрит на него, слегка улыбается, трет лицо рукой и кивает.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Повторим.  
— Отлично, — Кори поудобнее откидывается на подушку и чувствует, что улыбка у него на лице расползается до самых ушей.  
— Ты, блядь, провокатор, Кори, — говорит Рэнди.  
— Ага, — ухмыляется Кори, — я такой.  
Рэнди тянется за камерой.  
— Не снимай мой член, — предупреждает его Кори. — Он сейчас немного не в форме.  
Рэнди усмехается, но ничего не говорит, наводит камеру на его лицо и быстро делает несколько снимков. Рэнди их ему не показывает (да, блин, кто бы сомневался), но Кори уверен, что на них он выглядит так, что с первого взгляда понятно, что он только что отлично потрахался.  
Кори берет свой телефон, видит кучу пропущенных вызовов и только сейчас замечает, что у телефона всё это время был отключен звук.  
В этот момент телефон снова начинает беззвучно звонить, на экране высвечивается имя Джима, и Кори нажимает на зеленую трубку, подносит телефон к уху и говорит:  
— Да?  
— Ты, блядь, ебаный мудила, — раздается у него в ухе голос Джима, — до концерта меньше часа, и если ты, блядь, в ближайшее время тут не появишься, мы с Миком тебе гриф от гитары в жопу затолкаем, а Шон тебе туда еще барабанные палочки собирается засунуть.  
Кори кажется, что Джим немного не в духе. Ну ладно, ладно, он, конечно, понимает, что Джим злится, и, в общем-то, он прав.  
— Через пятнадцать минут буду, — обещает Кори. — Честное бойскаутское.  
Джим что-то неразборчиво бормочет (Нет, ну Джим ведь не может назвать его «охуевшим козлом», правда же? Ну ладно, вообще-то Кори знает, что еще как может), а потом спрашивает:  
— Ты не знаешь, где Рэнди? Его парни его тоже нигде не могут найти.  
— Рэнди? — переспрашивает Кори. — Да, он тут, рядом.  
В конце концов, «тут» это очень расплывчатое понятие, которое вовсе явно не подразумевает, что они лежат голые в одной кровати, в которой трахались пять минут назад.  
— Передай ему, чтобы тоже ехал, — говорит Джим.   
— Да, — кивает Кори, — я ему скажу.  
Джим вешает трубку, Кори откладывает телефон, откинув голову на подушку, делает глубокий вдох, а потом встает и тащится в ванную приводить себя в порядок и одеваться.  
Меньше чем за пять минут они с Рэнди собираются и уже готовы идти, но тут Кори решает прояснить еще пару вещей, чтобы совсем наверняка.  
— Мы ведь по-прежнему друзья? — спрашивает он, повернувшись к Рэнди. — Друзья, которые теперь трахаются, да?  
Рэнди смотрит на него так, как будто он внезапно заговорил на китайском, потом кивает:  
— Да, — говорит он. — Конечно.  
— Ага, — кивает Кори. — Отлично.   
Это именно тот ответ, который он хотел услышать, и Кори считает, что невыясненных моментов больше не осталось. Он идет к двери, и в этот момент Рэнди окликает его:  
— Эй, Кори.  
И, хоть он и знает, что за этим последует, он всё равно улыбается и оборачивается.  
Рэнди быстро делает снимок и опускает камеру, и тоже улыбается ему, и после этого они вдвоем выходят из номера.


End file.
